


When the war is over we shall reign.

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Tangled: The Series (Cartoon), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Cassandra is bipolar, Don't read if you haven't read the books, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm copying wings of fire, Major rewrite, Paris is a psychopath, Spoilers, but with humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They lived under a mountain for 16 years. All five of them chosen to stop the kingdoms of Auradon from fighting but one them isn't supposed to be there.Plz read. Yes i know the summary sucks





	1. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR REWRITE.
> 
>  
> 
> I'M A COPYCAT
> 
>  
> 
> BUT SERIOUSLY THIS ISN'T A COPY COPY. YOU SHOULD READ THE ORIGINAL!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. 
> 
> Sorry for yelling, i ate to much chocolate.

The prophecy.

_when the war has lasted 40 years...._

_The children of the heros will come_

_When the land is soaked in blood and tears_

_The children will come_

_Find the child the child of Elsa in the kingdom of ice._

_The child of Aurora will give you magic._

_Go to kingdom of corona for the son of Rapunzel with healing powers bright._

_For child of the sea search though the ocean for Ariel 's child_

_For three queens maleficent, grimhilde, and ursula._

_Two shall die and one shall learn_

_If she bows to fate that is stronger and higher,_

_She'll have the power of magic of fire._

_Five children born on the brightest night, five children born to end the fight._

_The children are coming._


	2. Prologue

A young men was trying hide in the storm.

Lightning flickered across the dark clouds. Kristoff clutched his fragile cargo closer. If he could get though the forest, he'd be safe. He'd escaped the goth's castle (i know name sucks) unseen. And the secret cave was so close.....

But his theft had not been as stealthy as he thought, and eyes as black as obsidian were already tracking him from behind.

A woman wearing a black cape, her eyes glowed green at the edge of the forest. Her enormous crow sat on her shoulder. 

She snapped her fingers and two gargoyles flew behind her, the two gargoyles flew out from behind her. A piercing shriek echoed off the nearby mountains as their claws seized the blonde. "Bind his mouth" the waiting women ordered as her soldiers dropped kristoff on the wet ledge in front of her. He was already inhaling, ready to attack. "Quickly!"

 One of the gargoyles grabbed a chain from the pile smoldering coals. He threw it around the arendellain's neck, choking him followed by the sizzling of burning flesh. Kristoff let out a muffled scream.

 "Too late." The women is a tall, slender, beautiful, pale green-skinned woman with a narrow face and a prominent chin. She also has yellow eyes and black horns "you won't be using your ice magic the queen gifted you  tonight"

 "He was carrying this, queen maleficent" said one of the gargoyles, handing her a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

Maleficent squinted at the baby though the downpour. "This isn't a arendellain baby" She hissed. "You stole this from the from the  palaces nursery" kristoff stared back at her. Steam circled his face from where hot chains met cold rain.

 "You thought you could get away unnoticed, didn't you" maleficent sneered.  "My goth allies are not fools. Queen gothel knows everything that happens in her kingdom. her lookout spotted a blonde man sneaking into the palace, and i decided that finding you may add some violence to my boring visit." Maleficent held the baby girl up to the light of the fire and turning her slowly. ( you may wanna skip, it gets dark, REALLY DARK) "yes this is   Aurora's daughter. She was born today wasn't she" maleficent mused. "Why would Grimhilde sent you too steal her child, she hates anyone younger and prettier than her." She thought for a moment as rain drummed on the ledge around them.

" unless......                        The brightest night is tonight isn't it.......        Your not in the army. Your one of them peacemongers"

 " _the hands of peace?"_ said one of the gargoyles "you mean their real?"

  maleficent snorted. "A few worms crying over a little blood. Unwrap his chains. He won't be able to freeze us until he heals."

 The witch (maleficent) leaned closer as the gargoyles removed the chains. "Tell me, kristoff, do you really believe in that pompous old Auradonain's prophecy?" 

 " Haven't enough people died for your war? " kristoff snarled , winced at the pain of his burns. "All of the kingdoms have suffered for the last 14 years. The prophecy says -"

 " I don't care. No prophecy  decides what happens to me," maleficent interrupted " i'm not letting a bunch of words or dumb kids  choose with i die or what i bow to. We can have peace with my sisters are dead and I'am  queen of the florians " her face coming closer to his.

Rain patted on Kristoff's skin.  He glared up at her. "The children are coming, whether you like it or not, and they'll choose the next queen"

 " Really? " Maleficent stepped back and turned the baby in her hands. Her forked tongue slipped in and out of her smile "so is this baby part of your pathetic prophecy?" 

 Kristoff went still.

Maleficent tapped the baby's face with one long finger. "Hello?" She called . Is there a child of prophecy here? Ready to fight and end this big bad war?"

 "Let it alone" kristoff choked out.

 "Tell me," she said " what becomes of your precious prophecy...... If one of the five children isn't there that night? "

 "You wouldn't," he said. " No one would harm a baby," his blue eyes were fixed with worry on her hands.

 "No magic to help save the world" maleficent said "what a sad, sad story." She tossed the baby from one hand to the other. " I guess that means you should be very, very careful  with this _terribly_ important little - oops! "

With an exaggerated lunge, maleficent pretended that the baby was slipping though her hands........... (Warning: Sad and dark) and than she let the baby fall over the side of the cliff into the rocky darkness below.

 "No!" Kristoff shrieked. He threw off the two gargoyles and flung himself toward the edge. Maleficent slammed her hands down on his neck.

 "So much for destiny," she smirked " so much for your tragic little movement. "

 "Your a monster" he choked, writhing under her grip. His voice cracked with despair. "We'll never give up. The kids - the kids will come and stop the war." 

She leaned down to hiss into his ear. "Even if they do --- it'll be far too late for you." Her knife ripped though his back, shredding them as kristoff screamed with agony. With a swift movement, she stabbed him in the head and flung his body over the cliff. 

The screams cut off long before the echoes of the corpse hitting the rocks below. "Lets go find something else to kill" she said 

 Some time later, far below, a gray eyed women with short black hair crawled over the rocks to the bodies. She picked up the blanket and disappeared into a labyrinth of caves.

"I stand with the hands of peace" a voice hissed "Cassandra? is that you? "

"we Await the  mermaid " Cassandra said as she stared at varian "as for Aurora's daughter, she's gone" the pink blanket flew across the floor "what about krissoff? Is _ he ok?" Varian asked

" Dead! Its over " Cassandra scoffed

"It can't be" Varian protested "tonight is the brightest night! We need five"

 "One of them is already dead" she scoffed "should of stole it myself"

Varian grimaced and scratched his neck "adira is dead too"

 "Adira, how" Cassandra choked out

"She was caught in battle between Ursula and MaLeficent, made it here with rapunzel's son but died anyway" Varian said 

"So its just me, you, and merlin, to raise them? Might as well kill them now" Cassandra spat

"Our job is to keep them alive for the next 16 years" Varian said "i'll find us the fifth one. Hans' wife had another child today she'll do"

 "She's the daughter of a villain she'll never do" Cassandra snapped angrily

 "We have to do something" Varian said. "In 16 years , the hands of peace will come looking for five teens. The prophecy said we  need five, and we'll make sure it happens ........ No matter what"

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 1 (aka 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just tell me what you think, PLEASE 😐

* * *

**16 years later......**

Paris didn't think he was the right person for a big heroic prophecy.

He wanted to be, oh he wanted to be but, insomnia, psychotic disorders and straight reckless behavior didn't help either. I mean yes he was Cassandra's favorite, immortal, and the best fighter out of all of them but he lacked two important factors one being sleep and two being intelligence. He wasn't dumb but his problem_solving skills were absolutely horrible. "Paris focus" his trainer yelled flinging he across the cavern.he collided with a wall, he felt dazed at first but stumbled to his feet. Paris kicked his Trainer in the chest, she threw a knife at his head which he narrowly missed. "This is boring can i do something else" Paris asked, Cassandra frowned "fine its almost dinner anyway" She snapped

Paris walked into the cave he shared with Eliza, Ben, Ashlynn, and Rosa and flopped down on the blanket next to Rosa who was reading. "She's gonna be so mean to you tomorrow for skipping training, Eliza" Paris laughed

 "oh no i've never seen  Cassandra  be mean before" Eliza sarcastically rolling her eyes. Ashlynn was floating around in the underground river that flowed through the caves.  "Cassandra will be sorry when i'm queen of Arendelle" Eliza snorted

 "I thought only the a queen's daughters or sisters could challenge her for the throne" Ashlynn said

 "Well, maybe Queen Elsa is my mother and i'm a long_lost princess" Eliza said proudly "like in the story"

Everything they know about the outside world were from scrolls picked up by the hands of peace. There favorite was  _the missing princess_ , a legend runway Arendellen Princess whose Royal family tore up the World looking for her. In the  end she found her way home and was welcomed with open arms and a feast. "I wonder what are parents are like " Paris said

"I wonder if any of our parents are still alive" Ashlynn said, Paris didn't like to think about that. He knew people were dying everyday in the war. Cassandra and varian brought back news bloody battles, scorched land, and piles of burning bodies. But he had to believe his parents  were still alive. "Do you they  even miss us?"

 " absolutely " Eliza said "i bet they tore up the World looking for us"

 Eliza flipped on her back, gazing up at the stone ceiling with her translucent icy blue eyes. "Well, the hands of peace knew what  they were doing," She said bitterly " no one would ever find us down here"

 Paris frowned and sat up "maybe we should escape," Paris  mused "Rosa thinks we can"

 "Well Rosa's a idiot" Eliza scoffed "she's just straight stupid"

Maybe he was crazy. Maybe they weren't ready to stop the war. Maybe he was impulsive and unpredictable, but Ben was weak, Ashlynn naive, Eliza would never listen to him, and Rosa she might just follow him blindly into hell. Besides ,there was no way to escape the caves. The hands of peace made sure of that.

_but nothing is really stopping us, we'll survive, somehow._

* * *

**DISCONTINUED FOR NOW**

 


End file.
